Como yo Nadie Te Ha Amado
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: El amor es lo mas hermoso del mundo pero también lo mas doloroso, de esto trata mi historia


**Como yo nadie te ha amado**

**Resumen: **"No hay nada mas difícil de perder a la persona que amas"

**Rango: **Para todas las edades.

**Genero: **Romance, Drama, Tragedia.

**Pareja: **CamusxOC(Aislim)

Era un nuevo día…Yo iba caminado sola por el santuario, tenia la mirada baja, no me importaba a donde podría estar o que me podría pasar, desde que él me dejo solo quería morir, me aleje tajantemente de mis amigas, ellas querían ayudarme y yo se los negué, yo no quería ayuda, solo quería acabar con este maldito dolor que me comida por dentro, ahogándome en la pura agonía de vivir sin vivir y de morir sin poder morir, camine por el bosque y me detuve bajo un árbol, donde me recargue y cerré los ojos recordado todo lo que me había pasado.

_Yo no vi las flores marchitar,  
ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar,  
no, no vi la realidad,  
me ibas a dejar._

Aquel día, él estaba mas serio, mas de lo normal, todas ellas me decía que eso no significaba nada bueno y que mejor lo dejara antes de que algo malo pasara pero yo terca, metida en mi mundo perfecto donde todo era amor puro y perfección, no les hice caso, nunca les hice caso, cuando Helena, Romane, Antares, Kelly, Nillo, Andro, me decía que mi novio, Camus, planeaba dejarme, siempre que me lo decían, yo las tachaba de envidiosas y me alejaba de ella para ver a mi, para irme con mi amado caballero de los hielos. Cuando llegue donde Camus, él me miro fríamente y se me acerco.

-Aislim-. Su vos sonó mas fría y seria mas de lo normal.

Al escuchar ese noto de vos, sentí que mi corazón se apretujaba y en mi mente llegaron las palabras que mis amiga siempre me decía, "Aislim, nosotras sabemos que Camus te va a dejar, tu eres muy noble para ese témpano, déjalo antes de que te lastime".

Mientras yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, Camus se había acercado ya mucho a mi y me tomo de los hombros, hizo que lo mirada fijamente, con miedo lo mire a los ojos y él me miraba fríamente, me beso pero no fue un beso como los que me daba, se sentía como una despedida, después me mira, suspira.

-Aislim, no podemos seguir juntos, lo siento-. Cierra los ojos y se aleja.

Yo me quede estática no podía entender por que me hacia eso, ¿en que me equivoque? baje la mirada y me marche de ahí, solo quería estar sola.

_Dicen que la vida no es como la ves,  
para aprender hay que caer,  
para ganar hay que perder,  
lo di todo por tí._

Después de tener ese recuerdo del pasado, abrí mis ojos y mira al cielo, me había quedado dormida, suspire un poco y seguí caminado, aquel día supe que la vida no es como la pintan, debemos caer para poder aprender y perder para así saber como ganar, pero lo que mas me dolió fue lo que él me hizo, yo di todo por él, y el me dejo como si yo fuera un juguete, las lagrimas me pidieron salir de nuevo y me fui corriendo adentrándome en el bosque.

_Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte,  
traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby._

Corrí y llore por aquel bosque, tratando de negar el amor que sentía por él pero no podía, todos los días desde que me termino, yo solo quería olvidarme de él, negando el amor que le tenia pero era caso perdido pasara lo que pasara yo lo seguiría amando.

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te amé demasiado,  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado._

Seguí corriendo hasta que me tropéese con una roca, caí al suelo, seguía llorado, me senté y las lagrimas seguía cayendo por mis mejillas, las lagrimas que derrame pasadas, presentes y futuras, fuero en vano por que al final el me dejo y al final yo lo ame demasiando tanto que hasta la fecha me sigue doliendo como una herida abierta que posiblemente, jamás cerraría.

_Cada hora una eternidad,  
cada amanecer un comenzar,  
ilusiones nada más,  
qué fácil fue soñar._

Abrace mis rodillas, sin perder la mirada triste, sollozando recordé todo los sueño que había forjando a su lado que tal vez nos casaríamos, las horas seria eternas y los amaneceres serian nuevas experecias que los dos viviríamos juntos, todos fueron unas simples ilusiones, unas malditas ilusiones que jamás se cumpliría, para mi fue mas fácil soñar que vivir.

_Tantas noches de intimidad,  
parecían no acabar,  
nos dejamos desafiar,  
y hoy nada es igual._

Me acosté en el césped y recorre cuando Camus y yo estábamos en la intimidad, entregando nuestras almas para así poder ser uno pero todo eso se quedo muy atrás y hoy nada es lo mismo, ahora él me dejo, yo sufriendo y él neutral a mi dolor, mis amigas preocupadas por mi pero yo solo quería estar sola, no quería que nadie la viera sufrir así, su dolor se lo reservaba para ella misma.

_Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele,  
no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, oh._

Yo siempre supe que el amor al final siempre duele, por que siempre había sufrido al estar con Camus por más que intente salvar el amor que teníamos no pude y ahora debo pagarlo estando muerta en vida.

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te amé demasiado,  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado._

Nuevamente siento las lagrimas pedirme salir, no puedo aguantar mas este dolor, llorado regreso al templo, camino hasta donde las chicas y yo nos reuníamos para platicar de nuestras cosas, escribí una carta de despedida, una vez que termine la deje sobre la mesa y sali corriendo del lugar, yo siempre amaría a Camus y eso me mantendrá muerta en vida no podía mas y debía acabar con esto definitivamente.

_Esta vez la pasión ha ganado,  
y por eso, sigo esperando,  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado._

La pasión…….esta vez gano y el amor perdió, eso me había sorprendido ya que en mi mundo mental, el amor siempre ganaba a la pasión, espere unos días por si Camus regresaba a mi pero nunca paso.

_Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte,  
traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, oh no._

Por mas que llore, jurado que no lo iba a perder y tratado ahora de negar el amor que tenia por él, no pude y ahora la herida era ahora mas grande y el dolor sofocante. Tanto que ya nada me importaba en la vida, solo quería terminar con este dolor agudo.

_Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te amé demasiado,  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado._

Mis amigas encontraron la carta, Kelly la leyó quedando pálida por las palabras que deje ahí escritas, mira a Helena y a las demás, todas se preocuparon.

-¿Qué pasa, Kelly?-. Pregunta Helena preocupada a su amiga.

-Es…Aislim-. Repode Kelly con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué tiene ella?-. Pregunto Antares a su amiga.

-Ella se va a matar-.

Todas ellas quedaron en schok por esas palabras, Kelly leyó todo en vos alta así todas se enteraron y fueran a buscarme para evitar que cometiera una locura.

_Esta vez la pasión ha ganado,  
y por eso, sigo esperando,  
como yo, como yo, nadie te ha amado._

La pasión me robo mi felicidad, venciendo el amor esta vez y privándome de mi felicidad, ahora estoy en el lugar donde Camus me había pedido, ser su novia, miro el lugar por última vez, en mis manos tenia una daga plateada, yo por ser un ángel no podía morir fácilmente, la única forma en la que podía morir es con una arma de plata clavada en el corazón, miro todo lo que había en el lugar, las lagrimas nuevamente recorren mi rostro, miro el cielo para después mira en santuario que se encontraba en lo lejos, con una medio sonrisa en los labios, me senté entre el manto floreado, tome la dama y apuntándola a mi pecho, de un movimiento rápido, la clave limpiamente en mi pecho, el dolor que me invadió fue indescriptible, no encontré palabras, pero no me importaba, en mis labios tenia una sonrisa, mientras sentía mi calida sangre correr por mi pecho, manchando mi vestido y mis manos, las lagrimas nacía en mis ojos, recorría en mis mejillas y caía al suelo, yo caí muerta entre las flores, desagrada… Pasaron unas horas y las chicas me encontraron.

-¡AISLIM!-. Gritaron todas en conjunto a encontrarme tirada en el piso con una daga clavada.

-Aislim …¿porque?-. Pregunto Romane auque sabia que yo no podría responderle.

-Esa no era la salida-. Me regaño Helena auque esta vez no podría ponerle caritas por sus regaños.

-Eres una tonta-. Me dijo Antares tratado de parecer abnegada a todo pero sus lagrimas le ganaron y deciendieron por sus mejillas.

-Bueno chicas-. Dijo Nillo llorado.-Lo mejor es que ahora ella esta en un lugar mejor-.

-Toda la culpa la tiene el maldito de Camus-. Dice Andro con la daga bañada en mi sangre en las manos.-Él le rompió el corazón-.

-Mejor no seamos vengativas-. Dice Kelly que también estaba igual de dolida que las demás.-Además Nillo tiene razón, ella esta en un lugar mejor.

_Auque no este con ustedes, yo siempre seré su amiga, auque no me puedan ver siempre estaré en los momentos que mas me necesiten, me fui por que dios me mando a llamar, ahora estoy en un lugar mejor pase lo que pase siempre seré su amiga, auque yo ya no este con ustedes, yo siempre las voy a quedes, yo quiero que sean felices, estaré siempre a su lado consolándolas en sus momentos triste, siempre seré su amiga._

_Aislim_

**Fin**


End file.
